You're My Life
by Blair.64
Summary: "Any combination of the 26 alphabets cannot describe a mother's love" Moms love is unconditional. She is a symbol of love, care, sacrifice, compassion, gentleness and strength. A mom can sacrifice her life for her loved ones. She will never hurt anyone. Let's read about another sacrifice of a mom... We salute you mom!


**Hello folks! How are you all? I hope you're fine!**

 **I read this story somewhere and thought to share it with you...**

 **Well... this OS is a tribute to the most important woman in our life.**

 **MOM...**

 **Yes, you heard it right, our moms. A beautiful creation of the Almighty.**

 **Mom... without you we have no identity, and so your identity holds great importance. And your struggle to maintain it, is all the more important.**

 **Thank you mom for everything you give us. Really... someone truly said...**

 **"Any combination of the 26 alphabets cannot describe a mother's love..."**

 **This story describes a mother's love, which is unconditional.**

 **Let's begin...**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're My Life...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The first rays of sun touched my forehead as a took a yawn and stretched my arms, as I sat upon my bed, rubbing my eyes.

I dunno what happened in the next few seconds. But the next thing I remember is a big chocolate pastry being dashed upon my face and a sounds of laughter.

I stood up from my bed to look for the rest of the cake. But unfortunately, I client see a thing as my whole face was covered with chocolate.

I reached for the bathroom knob and a hand opened it for me and followed me inside. That hand helped me in washing my face and also in wiping away those 'unwashable' chocolate marks.

After a few minutes, I could see everything clearly. My mum helped me in washing my face. She told me to freshen up.

I did and came out of the bathroom only to find all my friends saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I was surprised. A surprise party for me?! My mom stood at a corner, most probably, remembering dad... and telling him how big I've grown... celebrating my 16th birthday.

Mom had decorated the house beautifully. With blue and purple ribbons all over the house, the hall looked perfect with the shimmering glass chandelier in the center. The balloons of different colors were tied up in each and every corner.

I enjoyed the day at the fullest. The party was wonderful with games, good food and joyful togetherness.

At night, when all my friends were gone, I went upto mom who was doing the dishes at that time and asked her "Mom... What are you going to gift me for my eighteenth birthday?"

I guess this was the most stupid question I've ever asked her. I had expected her to laugh at me.

But she simply smiled and said "Sweetie... that's still a long way to come... You'll soon get your precious gift... when you turn eighteen,"

I was confused. But still agreed. Not knowing what to do further, I kissed her good night and reached for my room. Before I could open the door, I ran back to my mom and hugged her tightly. She too hugged me back.

"Thank you mom... for making this day so special for me," I whispered.

She simply smiled back. Her thousand volt smile conveyed a thousand words.

She made me sleep by singing my favorite song.

Sun goes down, and we are here together

Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms

Stay with me, and you can dream forever

Right here in my arms

It's magic, when you are here beside me

close your eyes, and let me hold you tight

everything, that I could ever need is

right here in my arms tonight

Sounds of day

fade away

stars begin to climb

Melodies

fill the breeze

sweeter all the time

Sun goes down, and we are here together

Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms

Stay with me, and you can dream forever

Right here in my arms

I slept. My mom still caressing my hair, slept beside me.

My sweet sixteen went really well. Although, there were moments of sorrows in this year, there were many moments of immense happiness too.

I stood first in the class in the mid term as well as in the final examinations. I was really happy.

My friends and I visited the Kennedy Space Center. We had loads of fun. Thank God my mum was volunteering. If she would have not been volunteering, I would have never ever gone. I made new friends there, with whom I'm still in touch.

I took my mum to the spa and made her look really no less than an angel. I made her try on lipsticks, different types of clothes, earrings. Something, she had never done once dad left us.

Again, May 10th came, I sat up in my bed again waiting for the chocolate to dash upon me. It did! A party was organized by my lovely mom that too in Jodéz!

I was fully delighted. But...

Suddenly, just as I was about to cut my 17th birthday cake, I fainted. All I could see was darkness around me. I felt as if I fell. I remember my mom holding me through my shoulders and her tear drop, which fell upon my face, as I closed my eyes.

I felt on a stretcher, my mum holding my hand tightly. As if I would disappear if she left me.

My operation continued for almost 5 months. During that time, I couldn't even see the face of my mom. I felt helpless.

Post the operation, the doctor told my mom, there was no way I could survive.

"Ma'am," Said the doctor "I'm afraid your daughter has a poor heart,"

Once he went, I asked my mom, with great difficulty "D... did he t... tell y... you I... I was going to... to d... die?"

My mom didn't reply. She broke down and hugged me. I couldn't hug her back because of the innumerable equipments attached to me.

For the next few months, I was traveling from one hospital to another. Doctors treated me with full dedication. But I felt, I was gonna die soon.

"There's a way out," The doctor said to my mom.

"What?!" My mom asked excitedly.

The doctor took my mom outside and whispered something in her ears.

"Really? Is it so? I will do it!" my mom said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" The doctor's face clearly showed that he had expected something different.

"Of course!" Snapped my mom "What a silly question?! How much time will this take?"

"Umm... I guess... after 20-25 days,"

"Great! Thank you doctor!" My mom smiled with tears.

On May 10th, my 18th birthday, I had fully recovered. My friends were really happy for me. I asked them about my mom but they always changed the topic. At around 2 P.M., on tha same day, I was discharged.

I reached my home, only to find it empty. I shouted "Mom! Mom! MOM!"

But no reply. I searched each and every corner of the house. From the kitchen to the dining room, from the living room to the home theater, from the bathroom to the laundry and finally to the lawn. But I couldn't find her anywhere.

I felt tears in my eyes. I felt lost in this world. I just wanted to hug her and kiss her.

Finally, with one last hope, I entered my room. My room was beautifully decorated with balloons and streamers with a. chocolate cake in the center, the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY inscribed on it.

Another tear escaped my eyes. I sat upon my bed with a thud and buried my head in my palms. Suddenly I felt as if I sat on something like a paper. I stood up and saw a white colored paper on it. It looked like a letter.

I read it...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Dear Shreya,

If you're reading this, its because all well right. Remember, on your 16th birthday you asked me what I'll give you on your 18th birthday and I didn't know what to answer...

Well... I gave you my heart. Take care of it nicely and carefully. And enjoy you chocolate cake... and...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :)

Love you tons,

Yours and truly yours,

Mom...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I cried and cried and cried. I dunno for how many days I cried. My friends felt sympathetic towards me and tried to give me every happiness of life... But... she was not here... My biggest happiness...

I could only utter one word "Momma..."

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Today I'm a successful CID Officer. I have a respectable job with many friends and my uncle and big sister. I've still not recovered from that shock. I still don't believe that my mom is not in this world. She died because she gave her heart to me...

She was my life and I was hers...

My mom had always wanted to hear me say my name in a respectable form... So here I say mom... Only for your... I hope you hear it...

"Senior Inspector Shreya Malhotra reporting!"

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **If you never got a chance to express your love for your mum, today's the day... Make her realize how much you love her... Life without her is IMPOSSIBLE...**

 **Respect her and make her feel happy... coz its because of her only... you've entered this world...**

 **A Salute to all the mothers of this FF and to the other mothers in this world!**

 **We salute you!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Quote of the Day - God could not be everywhere, and therefore he made mothers - David C. Gross**

 **Till the next story...**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Be happy**

 **Tell you mom how much you love her...**

 **We salute you mom!**

 **Hats off to you!**

 **Signing off**

 **Yours Blair...**

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

 **:)**


End file.
